Green dragonflight
| slang = Some speak other languages''Monster Guide, 45. | alignment = Usually neutral good | location =Dragonblight *Emerald Dragonshrine *Wyrmrest Temple Great Trees *Bough Shadow, Ashenvale *Dream Bough, Feralas **Jademir Lake & Oneiros *Great Tree, Crystalsong *Seradane, Hinterlands *Twilight Grove, Duskwood Swamp of Sorrows *Sorrowmurk *Temple of Atal'Hakkar Other *Gates of Sothann, Mount Hyjal *Wyrmscar Island, Bloodmyst }}The enchanted, ethereal green dragons live only to serve the forces of nature and uphold the balance between mortal creatures and the ever-evolving world. The '''green dragonflight', ruled by the dreaming goddess, Ysera, holds a special love for the night elves and their druids. Though most green dragons live within the mystical dimension known as the Emerald Dream, a few of the graceful creatures still roam the shadowy paths of Ashenvale forest.''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 86. Member types The green dragonflight includes the green dragons themselves as well as all other green dragonkin such as dragonspawn and drakonids. *Green wyrm *Green dragon (mature) *Green drake *Green whelp *Green dragonspawn *Green drakonid Culture Dragons of the green flight are highly reclusive. While the greens are the most populous flight left on Azeroth, they are also the most difficult to find on the mortal realm. Green dragons are creatures of the Emerald Dream, the ethereal dreamworld that all life is a part of, and spend the vast majority of their lives within it. Time is meaningless inside the Dream and as a result the green dragonflight is extremely long-lived. Ysera's consorts in particular almost never emerge and are effectively immortal. Other flights often call greens "brothers and sisters of Dream," in respect to the realm from which they hail.Manual of Monsters, 35. The green flight watches over nature, often assisted by the night elven druids. Many night elves form such a close bond with the green flight they become dragonswornDark Factions, 60.. Dragonsworn of other races are believed to exist, but are rare. The dragons and druids work closely together within the Dream, where they can control the ebb and flow of nature and influence the evolutionary path it takes. As a result of Ysera's charge, the greens guard the Great Trees and can simultaneously see both the landscape of Azeroth and the corresponding dreamscape. This enchanted vision, known as dreamsight, allows green dragons to perceive their surroundings with perfect clarity even through closed eyes. The green dragonflight is a peaceful, meditative society and most greens spend their time in quiet contemplation and the study of dreams. Greens are, like the other flights, highly intelligent and always striving to learn more about the world they were entrusted to protect, fretting out the mysteries of creation and life—but keeping all such secrets hidden within the Emerald Dream. They spend their time there interacting with creatures of myth and illusion. The greens are a surprisingly swift flight, moving fast, often teleporting through the Dream to wherever their thoughts lead. As a result the greens are the least interested about happenings in the mortal realm and often must have any major events brought to their attention by the dragons of other flights. When they venture to the physical world, they act as though it is the illusion and the realm from which they hail is the only source of reality, often only appearing as an illusion in half ethereal forms, or not physically at all. Male green dragons' names may sometimes end with -us and females with -ra. Some green dragon names are derived from subjects related to sleep. When taking humanoid form green dragons most often choose night elven or high elven forms. History Charge of the Dragonflights Before the Titans departed Azeroth, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over it. In that age, there were many dragonflights, yet five flights, one of which was the green, held dominion over their brethren, and were chosen to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. After blessing the red leader, Eonar also blessed Alexstrasza's younger sister, the lithe green dragon Ysera, with a portion of nature's influence. Ysera fell into an eternal trance, bound to the waking Dream of Creation. Known as the Dreamer, she would watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, the Emerald Dream. The time following this came to be known as the Age of Dragons, when the civilization of dragonkind was at its peak.The Well of Eternity, 193. The green dragons were numerous and co-existed peacefully with the other dragonflights, working together to safeguard their world. But this age would not last forever.Monster Guide, 39. War of the Ancients At some point prior to the War of the Ancients, Neltharion and his flight, unknown to the others, were irrevocably driven mad, having fallen prey to the whisperings of the Old Gods. Neltharion planned to betray the other flights and rule the world as he saw fit. When Azshara and her Highborne called down the demons to Azeroth, the opportunity presented itself. The greens and other flights sought a way to push back the Burning Legion, and Neltharion presented the tool to do just that, the Demon Soul, then known as the Dragon Soul. The weapon required all dragons give up and impart within it a portion of their power. After doing so the green dragonflight joined the others in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect unleashed the Dragon Soul's power with devastating effects on the demonic swarm. He then shocked his fellow aspects and turned the device on the elven defenders. The other flights rushed to stop the mad aspect, but were unable to act against the disk Neltharion held. The power they had placed in it put them at its master's mercy. Malygos and his flight managed to break free and attempted to stop the black leviathan and destroy the Demon Soul, but they failed to do so. Neltharion decimated the blue dragonflight, and banished the reds, greens, and bronze from the battle. Following the betrayal, the surviving red, green, and bronze dragons secluded themselves, hoping to recover from the Dragon Soul's powers. Though the legion was ultimately pushed back, the damage to the draconic race had been done.The Demon Soul, 305. After the Sundering Immediately after the Sundering, to ensure Deathwing would never hold power over dragonkind again, Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Nozdormu placed an enchantment upon the Demon Soul, so that no dragon could wield it, and hid the foul disc deep beneath the earth.The Sundering, 346-7. The trio later visited the Night Elven survivors to present the devastated race a gift. Alexstrasza had planted a colossal tree within the new Well of Eternity that would come to be known as Nordrassil. Both Ysera and Nozdormu placed their blessings upon it. Ysera bound the tree to her realm, the Emerald Dream, along with the night elven men, now the druids of their race. As part of the pact, the druids agreed to sleep for centuries at a time so that their spirits could roam the infinite paths of the Emerald Dream alongside the green flight. Though the druids were grieved at the prospect of losing so many years of their lives to hibernation, they selflessly agreed to uphold their bargain with Ysera. The greens, with the druids' help, maintained their posts through the long millennia that followed.Day of the Dragon, 236. Green dragonflight forces were stationed at the Great Trees, defending the portals to the Emerald Dream, where they remain to this day. One of these trees, found in Crystalsong Forest in Northrend, at some point had twelve green dragons guarding the portal there, nesting in the tree's branches and swooping down to intercept visitors.Lands of Mystery, 97-8. One particular brood of Ysera's were closely allied with the night elves of the Azuremyst Isles, whom were ruled by Prince Toreth. Ysera kindly allowed the night elves to ride her children into battle and they were known the Dragon Riders of Loreth'Aran. Ysera's benevolence raised the ire of Deathwing and he launched an attack against Wyrmscar Island where the dragonriders slept. The blacks, including Razormaw, a lieutenant of Deathwing, mercilessly slaughtered the Kaldorei. The greens rose up to protect their allies but were unsuccessful. Not one was spared, though many blacks, including Razormaw, also perished in the battle. The skeletons and spirits of the murdered greens still liter the small island. The drawn out war between the black dragonflight and the other flights decimated the species, with all flights losing members, though the green flight was more fortunate than the others and they remained the most populous of dragons afterwards. The dragonflights hunted the blacks to the brink of extinction,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 142. but were greatly weakened by their sacrifice to the Demon Soul. Ultimately the blacks were nearly wiped out,The Well of Eternity, 245. though the other flights never truly recovered from those dark times and were never again seen in the same numbers as before. The Age of Dragons had passed. War of the Shifting Sands A thousand years before modern times, the green dragons lent their aid to the night elves and the bronze dragonflight during the War of the Shifting Sands. Led by Merithra of the Dream, child of Ysera, the greens fought the Silithid and their Qiraji masters furiously and ultimately helped push them back to their city where they were sealed away from the world. The dragons suffered few casualties but the progeny of Ysera, Merithra, was until recently believed lost, having charged deep into Ahn'Qiraj during the final push. After the war a shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands was entrusted to the green wyrm Eranikus by Anachronos the bronze. Temple of Atal'Hakkar The exiled priests of the Gurubashi, servants of the blood god Hakkar the Soulflayer, had fled into the Swamp of Sorrows and erected a great temple, where they could prepare for his arrival into the physical world. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the temple beneath the marshes. For a thousand years the temple has been known as the Sunken Temple, or the Lost Temple.Dark Factions, 127. The great emerald wyrm Eranikus was dispatched to deal with the survivng Atal'ai priest, along with his brother Itharius, and a legion of green dragonkin. To this day, the temple's drowned ruins are guarded by the green dragons, who prevent anyone from getting in or out. Battle of Grim Batol and reemergence During the Second War the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, was captured by the Orcish Horde. While deeply concerned, Ysera did not immediately act to save her sister. Eventually she was approached by Korialstrasz, Alexstrasza's youngest consort. Korialstrasz had pleaded for assistance but had been turned down countless times by Ysera's consorts. Eventually Korialstrasz found a way to speak with the Lady of the Dream directly and Ysera agreed to do what she could in assisting to free the Red Aspect. Ysera spoke with Malygos and Nozdormu and convinced them to act as well. During the final battle, known as The Battle of Grim Batol, the Demon Soul was destroyed and Ysera and the other dragons were restored to their full power. Deathwing, who had masterminded the entire event, was chased off by the newly restored aspects.Day of the Dragon, "19-21": 321-68. Following the Battle of Grim Batol and the restoration of their power, Ysera and her agents continued to uphold the pact made with the titans to safeguard Azeroth, taking a somewhat more active role in the world, though their duties in the Emerald Dream continued to take precedence. Aftermath of the Third War The green dragonflight was nearly absent from the battle against the second coming of the Legion, also known as the Third War. The mortal races banded together and overcame Archimonde at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. In the aftermath green dragon guardians were stationed at Hyjal Summit, where they, along with the Reds, Blues, and Bronzes, guard the World Tree from another attack by the remnants of the Burning Legion in Darkwhisper Gorge.Lands of Mystery, 17.Dark Factions, 146. In addition, green and red dragons were sent to Sunwell Grove to investigate and guard the remains of the Sunwell.Lands of Conflict, 114. Nightmare A new threat recently appeared within the Dream. The Nightmare is a vicious dream storm that twists and distorts everything it touches as it travels and grows through the dreamscape. The origins of the Nightmare are not fully known, though many suspect the Old Gods to be at work. The tranquility of the Emerald Dream, and thus Azeroth, is at stake as everything the nightmare touches become wild and corrupt, including the green dragons and dragonkin themselves.Shadows & Light, 147. Ysera and her flight fight this new evil, alongside Malfurion and Cenarius, while trying to avoid falling prey to it. In World of Warcraft At the Temple of Atal'Hakkar the green brood sent by Ysera, under the leadership of Eranikus, have been taken by the nightmare's madness. The temple was used by the followers of Hakkar, the Atal'ai, as the intend site for the return of Hakkar to the mortal realm. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the great temple beneath the marshes. She sent her flight, led by Eranikus and Itharius, to guard the trolls and prevent from any more evil doings. However soon after arriving Eranikus, having underestimated Hakkar, fell prey to the corruption consuming the Emerald Dream. Itharius escaped and can be found nearby in the Swamp of Sorrows, searching for adventurers willing to free his brother. Other green dragons have fallen prey to The Nightmare and have become twisted and disfigured, as well as having lost their sanity. The Dragons of Nightmare, consisting of Emeriss, Lethon, Taerar, and Ysondre, now threaten the balance of nature, and have been spotted on the mortal plane near the Great Trees, along with other hostile dragonkin, mercilessly attacking any who come near. The Great Trees hold the entrances to the fabled Emerald Dream and can be found in Twilight Grove in Duskwood, Dream Bough in Feralas, Seradane in The Hinterlands, and Bough Shadow in Ashenvale. Merithra, thought to have been lost during the War of the Shifting Sands, was recently found to be alive inside Ahn'Qiraj, as a slave of C'thun, along with Caelestrasz and Arygos. The dark master of Ahn'Qiraj used the tortured dragons to power his new creations: Moam and the other Obsidian destroyers. Vethsera came to Ahn'Qiraj after sensing her trapped brethren within, but dares not travel into the temple from fear of falling under the old god's control. Wrath of the Lich King The blue dragonflight, in their militaristic campaign, have laid siege to Wyrmrest Temple in the Dragonblight. The remaining dragonflights have formed the Wyrmrest Accord, an alliance defending the temple against the blue flight. The green dragonflight has sent representatives to aid in the defense of the temple, led by their ambassador: Lord Itharius. Recently the undead Scourge has laid siege to the surrounding five dragonshrines in an effort to raise terrifying new variations of undead dragons. Due to a misunderstanding by Ysera the guardians at the Emerald Dragonshrine have become hostile to all outsiders. Nishera the Garden Keeper hopes to restore balance to the Dragonshrine so that it may defend itself against the Lich King. Cataclysm The Green dragonflight has attempted to prevent Ragnaros' attack on Mount Hyjal. The Green Aspect Ysera has also came to assist against Ragnaros' forces. Known members Media Images Videos Warcraft Racial Trivia Episode 3 - The Green Dragonflight|Nobdy Enoon's video series on Warcraft Racial Trivia References de:Grüner Drachenschwarm fi:Green Dragonflight fr:Vol vert pl:Green Dragonflight Category:Green Dragonflight Category:Lore